Unwanted wisitors
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The'Dragon Tear'diamond was stolen from the museum and his magic activated,thanks to it has Valmont a little problem with some wisitor's who would most likely go,but they can't...Finally rady...
1. The Dragon Tear…

A/N: Hy everyone, this is a little fic witch I got under the shower…don't ask how, I'm still confused about it…

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but I still hope that you like the little fic that I'm writing. So have fun reading…

I. The Dragon Tear…

* * *

It was already evening and the last guests left the museum ours ago. No one was there except the security guards who were checking the halls. In the museum was a new exhibit, a beautiful rubin called the 'Tear of Dragon' or 'Dragon Tear'. 

In one other part of the museum, to be exact in the African section only two sections away from they destination stood four shadowy figures.

"Where exactly is that stone that the boss wants so badly?"-asked one of the figures looking around.

"I is after the map in the Egyptian section right bisaid the Chinese section."-said the shorter figure looking at a map.

"Then lets go, the guards are on the other side of the building."-the others nodded and the group really managed to get in the wished section, but then as they grabbed the jewel the alarms went on.

"Ratso! I thought you turned the alarm of?"

"But I turned it up."-whined the asked, confused.

"Leave that for later, we have what we wanted."-said one of them and they begun to leave…

* * *

The next morning… 

Jackie sat at the coffee table in his uncles shop and read the newspaper. The archeologist didn't register that on the other site of the paper stood that the legendary rubin was stolen from the museum.

* * *

Somewhere else… 

A man with long, pale blond hair stood by the window of his office looking out with his blue eyes at the city. He was waiting for his man to come back and bring him the rubin. If he would have known what awaits him when he get1s the jewel he wouldn't be smiling…after one hour the door opened and in come Hack Fuu with the stone and gave it to his boss.

"Excellent, you all finally made a good job."-he said, looking at the scarlet red stone in his hand.-"You all may have the rest of the day free."-he said and the others left.

On that evening sat Valmont alone in his office, feet on the table as he watched the gem smiling.

"Finally you are only mine"-he said happily.-"Now I'm really the greatest crime lord, nothing could go wrong now."

Oh, how wrong he was that moment as the full moon light that shined trough the window and as it hit the 'Dragon Tear' it begun to glow in a crimson light. Valmont looked shocked at it, but then come eight lights shooting trough the window witch shattered at the force hitting it and the light hit the crime lord and he went flying backwards and feel unconscious not knowing what nightmare awaits him when he wakes up…

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it is a bit short, but I'm writing here two fic's at the same time in two different categories. So what do you think hit him? If you have no clue…then I will tell you in the second chapter. I still have a writers block...

Bye

Twilight


	2. Valmont's nightmare

A/N: now on with the next chapter or in Valmont's case…on with the nightmare…

II. Valmont's nightmare

* * *

It was already ten o'clock in the morning as the crime lord awoke with a killing headache. He got up from the floor and begun rubbing his head. He was confused. 

"What hit me last night?"-he asked himself as he picked the red stone up and looked at it.-"Were you the one doing this…ah I'm getting paranoid that is only a rubin…"-he said looking at the stone in his palm.

"_Nooooooooo!_"-he heard eight voices scream.

"What!"-the man looked frightened around as he heard whisperings near him, but there was no one.

"_Valmont you fool_!"-he heard a familiar deep and demonic voice, he paled as he reorganized it.

"Se…Shendu…"

"_Yes you moron…"-_growled the dragon.

"How…how are you back…?"-he asked and something inside of he mind told him that he will not like this anserw.

"_That stone has a power witch activates every millennium when the full moon light hits it…"-_his voice was calm_-"and do you know what his power is…?_"-the man only shook his head.-"_IT BINDS DEMON SOULS IN TO HUMAN BODYES, BUT YOU WERE THE ONLY HUMAN HERE!_"-yelled the dragon furious and then it hit Valmont, he was the only human there as it activated and the eight light that hit him were Shendu and his siblings and that meant….

"I GOT POSSESED AGAIN!"-he screamed in panic.

"_Would you stop screaming mortal_?"-he heard a low growling inside his head. He paled even more as he realized that the voice belonged to Bai Tsa one of Shendu's older sisters.

"Uhm…Shendu…"-he asked.

"_What now_?"-he heard the demon growling.

"Are your two sisters also in my body and you all can't leave….?"-he asked timidly and with a faint blush on his checks.

"_Yes to both, but wha…"-_the demon suddenly stopped as he and his brothers all glumped and begun blushing to. They were in Valmont and he was male, and they couldn't out and he had things that mortal did to live and a five things were not meant for famel to watch.

After one hour of staring in nothingness went Valmont over to the mini bar in his office with the decision that he will drink everything in there today. He needed a drink after his shock. Well in two hours was the bar empty and he felt a bit drunk, but having eight demon in your body and for the worse part two of them are also famel of them, he needed that to calm his nerves. After he got better he run needed to use the bathroom. To say that it was easy to get there would be kind. As he neared the door the two famel demon realized his plan and begun screaming and taking over his body to not even dare to do that in front of them and then he needed to wait until the inner fight was over and Tso Lan gave his sister a lecture.

After two hours he was a wreck, he hated his life. Then he got up and taped some numbers on his handy.

* * *

"_Hello, here is Dr. Franks, how can I help you?" _

"_Dr. it's me." _

"_Ah Valmont, how can I help you?" _

"_Dr. you remember that I told you that about six years ago I was possessed by a demon." _

"_Yes, but we already spoke about that, demon don't exist." _

"_But…he has returned and is again in me and even worse, he has his seven sibling with him and two of them the water and the mountain demon are famel!" _

"_Valmont, take a deep breath, you see demon's everywhere, you work to much, you are hallucinating." _

"_I was not fighting with my hallucination when the two wouldn't let me in the bath!" _

"_Valmont take a vacation, it will do you good. God bye."-_and with that he cut the call.

* * *

Valmont sighed heavily as he slumped on his couch. That cursed jewel ruined his life, he was stuck with eight demon in his body. 

"_Uhm…who was that idiot who said that we are not real?"-_he heard the sky demon ask him.

"That was my psychiatrist…"-he said groaning.

"_What is that?"-_asked the wind demon curious.

"It's a sort doctor or as in the times you went around the earth, uhm…something like a shaman or healer only for the mind."

"_Oh…" _

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

A/N: so this was the second chapter and the chaos begun… _


	3. I hate my life

A/N: So guys I'm back. Out side is a heavy storm again and Xiaolin Showdown will only begin later, it is not bad in Hungarian, but it is sad that they will only show the first season. In a way I'm still happy thought to see it and before that I will listen to 'Cold Case' I love the show. And now I got the strange urge to torture Valmont a bit. I want to thank Mireia, VampireNaomi and Momi-chan for they reweave. I hope you will read my other chapters to…and now let's begin…

III. I hate my life…

* * *

The pale blond haired man lye on the couch. growling. His life was in ruins, having Shendu inside him again was a bad thing, but being a living 'Demon Hotel' was worse than having Black and the Chan's after him. Then it suddenly hit him…the Chan's could help him. In that moment he felt hope again, but as he stood up he was literally thrown back by his own body. 

"What was that?" he asked himself confused, but hearing eight growls inside of his head reminded him on that little information that he was not alone in his body anymore…again…

"_What were you planning Valmont…"_he heard the dragon hiss in his head.

"Getting rid of you all" he tried to stand up again, but was pulled down, by the earth demon who took over.

"_Dai Gui will not go to enemy, mortal staying" _

"_You don't want to be beaten up by your self, or do you mortal?" _

"_Sister Bai Tsa, if you take control and beat him up then we would have no use for him." _

"_My dear sister, brother His Wu is right by that you know." _

"_Argh…." _

"_I'm bored…."_the man then heard the wind demon.

**_

* * *

Out side, in front of the office…_**

Chow and Ratso walked up to they two friends Finn and Hack Foo who were only staring confused at the door.

"What are you two doing?" the Irish man only pointed at the door where you could hear Valmont curse and yell at someone and then also different muffled voices then some crashing noises and a famel scream.

Well that was enough and the four opened the door and run inside worried.

* * *

"Big V. are you…"but Chow stopped as they stared at the fully destructed room and at they boss, who was desperately clutching to his desk screaming 'I hate you all'… 

"_What do you think how we feel about you…"_answered the man with red glowing eyes in eight voices.

"_I'm still hungry…" _

"What? Oh great you ate already everything in my refrigerator, and now I feel sick…how can someone eat that much?" he asked angry as he was grabbed by his own hand and pulled back by his collar.

"_Leave it sister, I want to go out and have some fun" _

"_I'm the oldest and I say we go and kill the Chan's" _

"_But, brother Tchang Zu, can't we not only kill the old Chan and Jackie Chan?" _

"_What was that His Wu!" _

"_Brother, don1t tell us you still like that girl…?" _

"_Uhm….uh…" _

"_Well that is great and….is that what I think it is?" _the water demon's voice was happy and Valmont begun to happily jump on one spot clapping his hands smiling, witch by the way looked wearry embrassing in the eyes of his man and himself. But as he begun to run to the regal the real Valmont throw himself to the ground and tried to grab something as the other half of his body begun to continue his way.

"Let me be you…uhm…what do you want with that violin?" the pale haired man asked and the other demons sighed.

"_I love music instruments_." She said happily.

"You can play that?" Valmont asked shocked, since when love demon music.

"_Of, curse sister Bai can beautiful play on every instrument and she has the loveliest voice. Well, she was the course for the siren myths to be born." _At that the man gulped. 'Great, I have a siren in me plus her brothers and sister.'

"_I'm getting impatient with that" _and with that a big fire ball grilled the desk. At that the poor crime lord run to his water holder and drunk the water in it, human throught's were not meant to brath fire.

"_Shendu you idiot!" _yelled a high pitched famel voice and the enforcers could see a fight between siblings who were in the same body.

"Uhm…Valmont….are the demon's back?..." asked Finn his boss.

"Well, as you can see…I do only a five exercises…" he answered sarcastic as he was dragged again by his collar.

"Yes, they are back..." said the four in union.

"_Shendu, Bai Tsa stop the fighting"_

"_Uhm…could we go shopping, I would like some other clothes" _

"Oh no, you will not do that. I already told Shendu that, no one of you will change my clothing and by the way I will not wear that dress like thing again…"

The four enforcers only stood there and looked at the fight of they boss against his own body.

"Well, this will get interesting….again…"

"As long he doesn't want to get in jail again…"

"Uhm…just a question." At that the four looked up at Ratso. "Who is the one of the nine witch ones order we follow?" they all turned again to the fight and sighed.

"I'm not a HOTEL!"

_To be continued..._


	4. That will be a long day

A/N: so I'm back and totally hyper thanks to a 2 hour long Xiaolin Showdown marathon on Hungarian TV, even if it is only the I season….

IV. That will be a long day and a shocking night…

* * *

The enforcers stood in Valmont's bedroom. The crime lord sat on his bed, hugging his knee. His face was pale and he was shaking. 

"What is with him?" asked Chow worried.

"Well, after what the demons told me, after he was down and stopped hugging me in fear they explained that Bai Tsa and Tso Lan, had one interesting idea of a night time fun."

"What did they do?"

"Moon gazing on the roof…."said Finn looking to his still frightened boss.

"But aren't we here on the sixtieth floor?" the redhead nodded and the others sweatdropped.

"Well, he hates highs after we went out of space…"

"Too high….too much clouds…"

"Uhm…Big V, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes mommy, I was a god little boy…"

"I think that is a 'no'" said Ratso as everyone sweatdropped.

**_

* * *

Next morning…_**

Everyone sat outside of the office as they heard Valmont scream and curse. After going inside they found out why. Each demon wanted him to wear his outfit, but he refused and now a fight had broken out with the theme 'Get undressed-Stay dressed'. And sometimes they could even hear the two female demons shout that they don't want to see some things. The four men looked at the clothing all around the room. Well, they already knew how Shendu's looked; the clothing of the others looked a bit similar only with a five changes mostly in the color. The four thought that it would be better to leave them to decide.

As they sat together outside they began to discuss what they should do with Valmont and the demons, but then the door bust open revealing a very flushed Valmont.

"Uhm…we need to and buy some food…" he said still blushing. The four man stared vide eyed at him. He wore an azure, black Chinese stile robe witch was a bit more body tight then Shendu's was and it was cut up to the knee on the side and had a low V neck cut.

"Uhm…who has won the fight?" asked Finn his boss, then they all knew that Shendu's robe looked like a dress, but that one…

"Bai Tsa…" he said sighing in sorrow, staring at the ground. ' _And I thought the dress of that cursed dragon was embarrassing…I can only hope I don't run into Black or the Chans, or even worse someone of my partners or they man, I would never live that one down… They already looked at me strange after the Shendu accident.' _

"Well, it doesn't look that bad…"said Chow.

"I would love to see you having eight cursed creatures in you and wearing a dress that looks like what a bitch would wear! And…."he didn't come further then his own fist hit him in the stomach and he kneeled on the ground in pain.

"_Whose robe looks like that of a bitch" _yelled the water demon taking over.

"_Well 'dear' sister, Valmont has a very interesting point."_

"_How do you dare? You will pay for that Shendu!" _and one other sibling fight broke loose.

"Well, I think we now all have the full proof that Shendu and Bai Tsa hate each other."

"_You oversized dumb fish!" _

"_You overgrown gecko!" _

"_You old hag!" _

"_Selfish little brat!" _

"_Arkass kness eton ika!" _

"_Omokon ekino itak!" _

"Uhm…did you get what they said last?" asked Ratso, scratching the beck of his head, the other three shook they head.

"_Well, that was in our mother language and…I don't think you really want to know what they just called each other." _answered the sky demon as he took over and in the mean time the others tried to calm them inside the Brit's body.

"Uhm…." Was the only thing they could say.

_**

* * *

At the supermarket… **_

As the five men entered, after a one hour ride and listening to the demons complaining and Valmont's desperately fight to change clothes, but to no use. Now there were other problems, most of the people begun to stare at the group and all five felt their cheeks heating up and the mountain demon begun to feel herself like in heaven and took permanently over and begun running around and put everything eatable in the trolley. Well every time she was by a regal Valmont tried with all his power to stop her, but to no use. The poor man was about to cry as the fourth trolley was also filled with different sorts of food.

"Please,…one of you stop her!"

"_Is that candy over there? Bring me another cart."_ Po Kong said excited.

"Oh…nooo…"

After the sixth one was also full she turned around happily.

"_So, and now my siblings what food shall I get you?" _at that the enforcers stared at her pale and gapping. '_Is she serious?' 'Valmont will have a heart attack.' 'I never knew that shopping could be that hard.' _they all thought in shock.

After they finally came to the paying part the poor cashier almost fainted by the sight of nine cars of food and poor Valmont was on the verge of fainting and getting a heart attack as he heard the prize he needed to pay.

"Uhm…Valmont, you look a bit pale. Are you ok?"

"If I'm ok? You ask me that! I'm possessed again and this time not from one, oh no from eight demons. I'm wearing a dress and now paid almost a half million for food!" he screamed out side by the car.

"Well, uhm….forget that one…"said Chow hiding behind the Irish man.

They put everything in the car and went home.

* * *

After they put everything away the Brit sat on his chair in his office, drinking his fourth glass of wine as Chow walked in smiling smugly. 

"Hey boss, I just got something that will get you in a better mod." He said grinning.

"And what shall that be, beside an exorcism spell?" he said annoyed.

"Well, that will also do it." And he showed his boss the newest Playboy magazine he got. At the sight of some pictures Valmont blushed and he felt five of the demons inside of him tense and look at the magazine with big interest, but then he begun to worry and put his hands on his eyes earning a growl from the male creatures in him except from the moon demon who seemed to be a bit old fashioned because he turned away as the others stared at the pictures, but then he heard the six gasp in panic and knew what was coming now.

"Don't tell me they are not your type?"

"Chow, I would run if I were you." Said the blond man leaning back in the chair, hands still on his eyes.

"But why sho…." He then stopped as he saw the other males blue eyes glow blood red.

"_How dare you little mortal show us something disgusting like that!" _shouted the two female demons in union as they took over, grabbed Chow and closed the door from the outside with the help of Tso Lan's power.

_**

* * *

One hour later… **_

Finn and Ratso were looking for their friend to go out eating as they saw the door of Valmont's office open and their boss standing there with red eyes and holding the Chinese man who looked very beaten up, by the collar and threw him out with something that could once have been a magazine.

"_And if you dare do that the next time you will not survive that! And now to the six other perverts…"_ and the door was slammed shut and you could hear screams and the sound of flying objects.

"Chow! What did you do?" asked the redhead holding his friend worried.

"I found out that the moon demon is not in for porn and that the water and the mountain demon hate playboy…" ha said and fainted.

_**

* * *

Later that night…**_

The 'guests' seemed to went in the farthest corner of their host's mind and left him alone for the night. After that battle they had as he wanted to take a shower he was glad for that.

_Flashback _

"_I will only take a little shower…"said Valmont as he tried to rip his hands of from the bath's doorframe. _

"_No, you will not do that in front of me!" shouted the water demon. _

"_Sister please relax…" _

"_Shut up Hsi, I agree with Bai." _

_Valmont finally got inside and tried to crawl to the shower and undress himself. He was already taking of his shirt as one of his own hands grabbed his wrist. _

"_Oh no, you don't" _

"_Oh, 'dear' sister, I never knew that you were so modest and shy to see a naked man? Let me guess and you are also still a virgin?" _

"_Shut the hell up you overgrown lizard! My private live is none of your business!" _

_Well after one other fight Valmont ended up taking a shower topples still._

_End flashback…_

He laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over his body and fall asleep. But if he would have known what would happen, he would have never closed his eyes. The Dragon Tears witch was placed on his nightstand begun to glow again as the pale moonlight hit it.

_**

* * *

In Valmont's mind/dream… **_

Valmont found himself in a place where the ground and the skies were black; to be honest this place reminded him on a dark room. He decided to look around, but after five steps he heard a familiar shouting. He went in the direction of the voice and stopped death in his tracks as he saw the water and the moon demon. It looked like as if the water demon was still a bit angry and her brother tried to calm her. He was stunned as he saw that she had a blush on her checks.

"How dare that little brat insult me like that? Why me? Even if this is better the being in the Netherworld, I still want to be free." She growled pacing in circles in front of her older brother.

"I understand your fury Bai Tsa, but please calm down."

"But…"then she suddenly stopped and glanced wide eyed at Valmont.

"Uhm…I think I will leave you two alone now…bye…"he said trying to run of as he suddenly felt that he floated above the ground. He turned around alarmed and saw Tso Lan standing biased (beside) the mermaid, he felt he was getting closer to the two demons…

_To be continued…_


	5. A little nighttime chat

A/N: and here comes the next chapter…

V. A little nighttime chat…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Valmont tried everything in his power to free himself from the force that was pulling him closer to the two demons, but it had no use.

"It looks like that I will get my revenge for the last days…"- growled Bai Tsa as she was face to face with the Brit, ready to strike.

"You want revenge? You eight are the ones ruining my live." come the reply. Both were glaring at each other, completely forgetting about everything.

"Hmm…weary interesting." At that both turned to the moon demon who had his eyes closed, one hand on his chin, the others folded in front of his body. Valmont felt his body put back to the ground so he could now again notice the high difference between him and the demoness, but at the time they both stared confused at Tso Lan.

"What is interesting brother?" asked Bai as she slithered to the others side.

"It seems that the 'Dragon Tear' gem has more powers about we don't know. It could be that it could free us." He said in a serious voice.

"That would be great, but we need more information." She said as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I know little sister."

Valmont was stunned, if he didn't know that the two are demons and if they were in a human form, he would think that they are a normal brother and sister pair. But even now, the two acted so normal around each other, that was strange. He thought that demons can only be annoying, and violent even around each other. Then he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw both creatures stand in front of him.

"Wha…what?" he asked taking a step backwards.

"I need you to go to one of your libraries and search for everything about the rubin."

"And why should I do that?"

"You will do what we order you mortal then…." But the water demon was interpreted as the moon demon held his hand in front of her.

"We need you to do that, then we could find one way to solve our little problem."

"Well, that sounded plausible." The Brit said, grinning a bit on Bai Tsa's confused look.

"Then it is setled, but we should not tell the others jet. I don't want to create false hopes in them." Said Tso Lan, then no one wanted to be the second Shendu.

Valmont wanted to ask something, but then everything got blure and he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up in his bed and headed to the closet to get some fresh clothes.

"Uhm…Bai Tsa? Are you still there?" he asked.

"_Yes, I'm still here mortal…Why?" _come the reply.

"Because I would like to get dressed and I'm not too fond to have a fight with you so early in the morning." He said as he felt the demoness move in his mind. It was a weary odd feeling.

"_Aha…"_ she said and put her hands over her eyes.

After the Brit got dressed and had a light breakfast, by which he spilled his coffee over the table as the moon demon told him that his other sibling would be away for like a week. The course for that is that they found the way to Valmont's memories and have fun watching them.

As the shock and the growling was over he went to his car and drove to every library and book sale in the city to get every information about the 'Dragon Tear'. He even paid someone to buy every book about it in the old Chan's Antiquate shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now was he sitting there for like three hours and was searching together with the moon demon. It was hard to believe it, but he got a bit used to him and about the water demon….well he had only confused feelings about her, but he could finally get to the bathroom or get dressed without a fight with his own body, but to know that Shendu and the others were watching his memories made his stomach tighten. He hoped that there is a way to free himself from them and that before they find some embrassing memories.

_To be continued…._


	6. Searching

A/N: so guys I have returned with a new chapter for this fic to, hope that you will like it, sorry if it gets a bit short…

Disclaimer: I don't own JCA or the song in this, that belongs to HIM

VI. Searching

* * *

Valmont sighed frustrated as he read already the sixth book and these God damned things were all written in a rather ancient writings and of course was no one of them under thousand sites.

"I so hate my life…" Valmont sighed and begun to hit his forehead against the table.

"_Valmont stop that."_ He heard the moon demons calm voice.

"This research has no use…we are searching here since hours and nothing…" he whined frustrated.

"_I know, this is not easy, but we can't give up now as long as the others are not back." _

"I know…do you reason always like this to get what you want?" the brit asked.

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Yes, that is Tso Lan's way to convince others" _come the water demon's voice from his mind.

"Ah Bai Tsa, where were you?" even Valmont didn't know why he asked her that and it seemed as if his question got the two also confused.

"_Why do you ask?"_ come the mermaids question.

"I was only curious because you suddenly disappeared after I got dressed." He said calmly.

"_Oh…_" come it from the two demons.

"_Well I went looking what the others are doing and well you don't need to worry about our sibling."_ She said in an amused tone.

"Hmm…and why?" he asked a bit unsure, it never meant something good if a demon found something amusing. In all those times he needed to work with Shendu he learned that this was never something positive.

"_Well Xiao Fung has found your memories about the time in which Shendu was here and made all those embarrassing mistakes. So everyone is now sitting on the ground and laughing they heads off while Shendu is redder as a tomato…" _Bai Tsa said giggling at the memory of her little brother getting beaten up.

"How wonderful…" Valmont said while leaning on his elbow.

"_Don't be so down because of that." _The mermaid said smiling.

"_We should continue now." _Tso Lan said after a five minutes.

"Alright…" Valmont said and picked the next book up and opened it, two thousand sites again, how great.

Bai Tsa watched the two starting again with they research. Yes it was strange, but she and her brother begun to act more normal around the mortal in whom they were all stuck, to be honest she felt sympathy for everyone who gets stuck with her second youngest brother even for the period of one day. As she looked at her brother and the pale haired man working she begun to think about how she could make they research a bit more easier, even a little bit.

Slithering around in circles or a little while she finally got an idea which could work. Sitting down on her tail and closing her eyes she took a deep breath and created out of water a harp. Sliding with her delicate fingers over it and begun to play a soft melody on it.

As both men heard the calming music they turned to the mermaid or better Valmont looked up while the moon demon looked over at his sister. Her music was really calming listening to and so both men turned back to they work.

„_I know how it feels to be on your own  
In this cruel world where hearts are bound to turn to stone  
Where you are alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain any more  
You're too numb to believe in  
In anything _

Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down 

She started singing after a while, her tone unusually soft considering that she was a demon who killed millions. But looking at the fact that she was a siren shouldn't that be to surprising.

_I know how easy it is to let go  
Surrender to despair lurking at your door  
To lose your soul and all your feelings  
Strenght all gone  
And so many things left unsaid  
And deeds undone  
You've stopped caring  
'Cause it's all in vain _

Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down 

Valmont sighed, it was hard to admit, but he really liked listening to the water demons voice, no wonder that so many ships sunk because of her.

_You are so alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain _

Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Just don't let me down…" 

The song ended and shortly after that a new song begun while both Tso Lan and Valmont continued they researches about the Dragon Tear while the rest of the demons were still laughing they heads of…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the newest chapter… 


	7. This is only a joke?

A/N: ok I made a new deception, because tomorrow is Christmas as a present beside that Christmas fic I will get up I will try now to end as many of my fics as many I get the idea as to how to continued them…Wow I will get a total sugar rush and…the whole house except my room stinks like fish…

VII. That is a joke?

* * *

"I think I have found something!" Valmont yelled excited as he held the book up which held the image of the Dragon Tear in it.

"_Really?"_ come Bai Tsa's hopeful voice.

"Yes and here stands also something about the releasing the demon from its host, you only need…" Valmont suddenly stopped in his sentence.

"_What does it say?" _asked Tso Lan, his voice sounding curious.

"Please this can only be some kind of a bad joke…" he whined while still staring in horror at the book.

"_Valmont what the heck does that damned script say!"_ Bai Tsa had officially enough from this.

"It reads;

"…_if someone wishes to return the power of the Dragon Tear thought, then for this action he must ask two Chi wizards from the opposite side of the scale and together with they rival they need to kill a manticore which's heart the wizards need to sacrifice and let it's crimson blood drop on the Tear. Then the binding spell will be broken..." _

"_Oh…." _

Valmont let his head drop back on the table. He finally found a way to get rid of the demons, but for that he needs to team up with the Chans, Daolon Wong and they needed to find and kill a manticore.

His live was so wonderful and e would have a new theme to talk about with his psychiatrist…

_To be continued… _


	8. Resolution

A/N: so this is the last chapter…

VIII. Resolution

* * *

"_A MANTICORE!!!" _the demons screamed in shock.

"Gah, now I really have a headache…" Valmont whined, but was ignored by the eight siblings.

"_Where could we even find a manticore in this age…?" _asked the youngest of the eight.

"_Hsi Wu is right." _Come the reply of the mountain demon.

"_There were some old scripts telling where a manticore could be and I have a great guess that the old Chan has it." _Tso Lan said.

"_Then we should go, there is no other way." _Come the booming voice of the thunder demon, the others groaned agreeing.

* * *

Some time later stood the Dark Hand in the living room of the Chans who were ready to fight.

"Even if I'm against it, but we need your help to find and kill a manticore." Valmont said before Jackie could even say a word.

"A manticore cool" said Jade excited, but was stopped by Jackie.

"I will not help you in your plan…" said Jackie.

"_OH YES YOU WILL HELP US CHAN!!"_ screamed suddenly eight different voices from Valmont's mouth which he immediately cowered with his hands and looked pleading at the shocked good side.

"Wha…what was that?"

"Well Big V had a little problem with the Dragon Tear and well…uhm…Shendu and his siblings are stuck in him now and this would be the only way to solve the problem…" Finn explained while his boss had one other mind fight with his guests.

"Oh man that is even cooler then the manticore." Come it from Jade.

"It is no fun to be stuck with them" whined the brit.

"Hay His Wu." Jade said suddenly.

"_Hay Jade"_ come the sky demon's voice.

"Okey…" was the only thing Jackie could say.

After sitting down and explaining everything looked Uncle through his scrolls and books and they finally found out that there could still be a manticore living manticore in one of the forests somewhere in Asia.

After getting everything together and managing to get on the plain with some little fights because the demons couldn't decide where they wanted to sit and the two Chi wizards arguing with each other. Everyone knew after this that this would be a rather long trip.

* * *

After endless hours on the plain they finally landed and made they way through the tick forest in search for the ancient creature. They search ended in front of a dark cave.

"So uhm…in there?" Chow asked slightly nervous.

"How does that thing even look like?" Finn asked.

"Aya you young people don't know anything about beasts." Uncle said.

"I agree, but looking at the fact that we will go in there… The manticore was of Persian origin, where its name was "man-eater". A legendary creature similar to the Egyptian Sphinx. It has the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth, and a trumpet-like voice. Other aspects of the creature vary from story to story. It may be horned or not. The tail is either of a dragon or a scorpion, and it may shoot poisonous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims." The other wizard said grinning while watching everyone pale. "What? This is only a manticore not a basilisk." He said.

"Ugh…bad day…" was the only thing Jackie could say as they walked inside…

* * *

"Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day…!!!" Jackie screamed while running away together with the Dark Hand away from a rather hungry looking manticore.

"Aya Jackie stop fooling around with the manticore and kill it already!" Uncle yelled frustrated.

"_We would also agree!!!"_ screamed the demons.

"Your nephew isn't to bright in this." Daolon said.

"You tell me?"

"Wow this is one of the coolest things I have ever seen." Jade said excited.

After two hours of running around and fighting the creature was finally death and the ritual was completed, setting the demons free and sending them back to the Nether world or so everyone thought.

* * *

One month later was Valmont again in Dr. Frank's office.

"Valmont, this is really nice, but we have already spoken about that, that demon's doesn't exist, and manticores." The doctor said calmly.

"Ah really?" Valmont asked. "Uhm guys…"

"Valmont wha….AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Dr. Frank suddenly screamed in panic as he fell from his chair, ground for this were the eight creatures standing behind the couch Valmont was laying on.

"So this is a psychiatrist?" the sky demon asked.

"Yep, so doctor what do you think about my hallucinations?" Valmont asked, but the other already fainted. "Well, looks like he is the one in need for a psychiatrist now."

The demons only grinned at the fainted man.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so this was the last chapter… 


End file.
